seasons change winter to spring, but I love and that won't ever change
by xaviera xylia 123
Summary: Prue is in danger,getting help from her long lost love and an old enemy,Trying to reach out to her sisters and to get there she has to break every sacred rule. This story takes place after the last battle by few month.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any of its characters

_Chapter 1_

**In the attic** stood phoebe with a scrying crystal in one hand over a huge map and a scrap of paper in the other hand she chanted "here me now here

my cries help me find my sister help me find Prue discard this spell if all that were are lies " suddenly the paper burned , white light enveloped her and

she got teleported to this place where nothing existed where ever she turned there was only darkness and only for a minute or less she stood frozen

in her place, all she could say was "is that really you?" and the other replied "We don't have time, phoebe you need to hear me out, I intercepted your

call as I needed to tell you, **Prue is in danger**, what you saw this morning? What you felt? It was me helping Prue reach out to you…"

all of a sudden the same light started enveloping Pheobe again and the other screamed "Summon your mother she knows….." Phoebe disappeared and

in a matter of seconds she was in the attic again her mouth slightly opened in surprise as she stared into oblivion for a second or two before she

realized that piper and Paige where talking to her, "Phoebe, Hellooooo" "honey are you okay, where did you come from… magic school ?"

"Whuh, Uhmmm hah, Oh God Oh God, I need to sit down" phoebe said shaking her head trying to reason with what she just saw and heard, she sat on

the old partially singed couch, covered her face with her hands and sighed heavily

Piper said in a rather commanding tone "what's going on phoebe?" phoebe didn't reply, _should she tell her sisters or keep it to herself, _she thought

Finally she looked piper in the eye for a second and said with a sigh "I tried to find Prue… instead I was teleported to a place, I didn't recognize and told

that she was in danger and that she 's trying to reach us"

"Told by who?" "Piper I don't know I didn't recognize anything, it was for a few seconds" piper narrowed her eyes at Phoebe, she knew after all those

years when Phoebe evades eye contact and speaks in a high pitched voice then she'd be hiding something.

Paige was watching the whole seen, silently fearing to say the wrong thing, Prue was always a sensitive subject, her sisters didn't discuss her much, so

she decided to stay silent through it and see where the conversation goes

* * *

><p><strong>Scenes change<strong>: we're now in a forest in a non specific location, It's night and darker than ever

"Run Geni Run" "Prue you have to go without me I'll slow them down, Go" "I can't leave you, I won't " "I can handle them we both now that, there is no

time for arguing( Geni waves her hands and says *Ianuae Magicae*) suddenly Prue disappears and then reappears at the borders of the forest, if you

looked at her now she hasn't aged a day since her death, beautiful as ever, clothed in a long silky gown, her hair braided to the back, running bare foot

suddenly someone fades in appearing in front of her "did you deliver my message" she says in a shacking voice, the other person reply "Yes and I did

more than that I met with one of them but I didn't have time to explain to her ... "

they were interrupted by a loud explosion not far from where they stood** "C'mon, Prue I have to get you out of here now"**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters

**Chapter 2**

"Ok, can you tell me what are you doin now?" "what does it look like piper, I am summoning Mom"

"Why? Cause someone you don't know who , told you that she knows something and didn't tell you what it was"

"what have we got to lose, worst case scenario we'll see mom "

"Paige why are you so quite?" "Am Not….." "You haven't been saying much…."

"well Uhum….. I don't know what to say, everything happened so fast, but if mom knows something well I don't see why not "

Phoebe was finished arranging the crystals in a symmetrical circle and started chanting (**here me now, here my cries, spirit from the other side cross now the great divide)  
><strong>

lights appeared inside the circle and materialized in to grams

"Grams, what are you doing here?" said piper "Nice to see you too, dear"

"Grams, piper didn't mean it we were just aiming for mom that's all " said Phoebe politely

"well I am here now, why don't you tell me what's wrong"

"who said anything was wrong, Grams where is mom?" Piper said suspiciously

"she can't make it " "and why is that?" said piper in a rather demanding voice

"she has other things to do, Oh piper is that a baby bump I see"

"don't change the subject …" "The father….Leo I presume"

"What!.. of course Leo is the father" Phoebe sensing piper about to snap, said gently

"Yeah, It's Melinda can you believe it after all these years, It was meant to be" completely ignoring her sister,

Piper says with a sigh "Ok, Weird things have been happening since the day begun, you know what I wouldn't have cared less if it didn't relate to Prue, so please if you know something tell us"

"I'll tell you what I know but first you'll have to tell me exactly what happened, and please girls it's of utmost importance that you don't leave anything out"

"Well then Phoebe the mike is with you" Paige said quickly before Piper has time to object.

* * *

><p><strong>We<strong> are now in a huge house, looks like it's modernly furnished but the house itself is really old in design

"Where are we?" asked prue "In a safe house where they won't sense you, for now at least"

In this moment a man just orbs In, Prue takes one look at him and then continues

"Yes, and where is this safe house exactly?" " What's the matter, don't you trust me"

"that's not much of an answer" _"Prue he's just trying to help, I know it has been hard..."_

"I can't tell you our location because it will jeopardize the people who helped me, you'll be safe here,

there is food that would last you for a few days, I'll always stay in touch with you…"

"Wait are you leaving?" "Yes, your sisters will figure out this whole thing but we need a plan B or something to support you as we all know they

might not have enough power to get you out of here, are you coming?" He addresses the other man

"Andy, will you stay with me for a while please" Prue says with pleading eyes as she looks at Andy who replies _"Of course, I'll stay as long as you need me"_

"Fine but don't stay too long you don't want them to suspect you, excuse me " He fades out while Andy moves towards Prue and holds her while she

holds back tight "Everything will be okay" says Andy in a comforting voice, Prue doesn't argue with him she rests her head on his shoulder and says in

whisper "I hope you're right"

* * *

><p><strong>While Back in the manor<strong> the scene is like this in the past few minutes Coop has arrived so has Leo and Henry , side talks have been made, finally they gather

So Phoebe can start telling Grams about her series of weird events {which I Will write as a flashbacks}


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any of its characters

**Chapter 3:**

First flash back

It's 5:00 am in the morning

The manor was so quite, all the lights were off,

Phoebe was walking through the foyer guided by the dawn light , suddenly she froze in her place

"Prue, Is that really you?" she said in almost a whisper while Prue in her ghostly form looked at Phoebe in the eye "Phoebe"

she said in an eager voice but suddenly Prue started to fade away while fading phoebe heard her say "

No, not yet" after her disappearance phoebe's empathic powers went out of control, her eyes

were filled with tears and she let out a painful sigh all she felt was pain crushing her heart,

All that pain she felt after losing Prue all that fear , she leaned on the nearest chair, her

Lungs gasped for air, tears streaming along her face finally she collapsed down on her knees crying and

pressing her hands against her chest "aHhhhhhhhhh,… Prue" is all she said then it all went away like a

switch turned off all those feelings all that pain started slowly to drain away, her eyes were tearful and she

only felt residual pain as all those intense emotions were fading away slowly and then she stood up, her legs were weak barely strong enough , she

sat downstaring out the glass and from time to time a tear from her eyes would pass, her face bared no

expression what so ever her breath was slow and faint surrounded by the this quaint house.

"Pheebs, Mornin…. Honey are you okay?" said Piper approaching phoebe "Phoebe.. what's wrong?"she

laid eyes on Phoebe and started to freak out "Have you been crying?... Did you and Coop have a

fight?" piper said as she sat in front of phoebe, during all this phoebe was abscent minded as she replayed what she saw

constantly and she only recognized her sister when she sat facing her " Huh, Piper…."

then phoebe held on to piper tight "Phoebe you are scaring me" after that Piper was speechless while

Phoebe told her how she saw (Prue in the dawn) Piper's eyes automatically filled up with tears

Since prue died this is the first time any of the two sisters see her.

**At the same time in a completely different place**

"Why… Huh can you tell me, I barely saw Phoebe, I didn't even … have a chance to tell her anything?"

Prue said and sighed heavily "Geni, I am so sorry I shouldn't be yelling, I know it ain't your fault, I was just… disappointed"

At that time** four hooded men** appeared in front of Geni and Prue, One of them said in a harsh voice "You have broken the rules and You shall be punished…"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

**Chapter 4:**

"Ok, so one teeny tiny question what were you doing up at 5:00 am in the morning?" that was Paige's

comment after Phoebe told grams what happened at dawn, "That's your remark on the story, really"

Piper said in a sarcastic tone while Paige rolled her eyes at her.

Phoebe said reluctantly "Well, a dream woke me up…mmm it's a little weird"

"So what did you dream about?" "well nothing much, they were mainly memories from… my past"

"Which memories exactly, Phoebe you need to be honest what did you see?" said Grams, then Piper said furiously "Okay she needs to be honest what about you, what are you hiding? Nothing else will be said until you tell us what's going on, so spill it" , the moment piper

finished grams face turned a little pale and she said "Girls I can't tell you anything…" , "Can't or won't",

"Piper, I truly can't…(sighing heavily) It will endanger you , listen to me this dangerous, you need to stop

digging into this subject "

"Grams you're being shady and expecting us to listen to you" said Paige

"Okay we'll listen grams, if you tell us what is happening to Prue I want straight answers" said

Phoebe, Grams paused for a second and then said in a firm voice " Who contacted you Phoebe, I want

Names now" "I don't know what are you talking about " said Phoebe nervously "You're lying , Phoebe

I need answers " " why would I tell you anything, when you are evading every question we ask", and then

there was only silence in the room.

**_In continuation to the flash back_  
><strong>

**In the parte altera** (_a world of its own, parallel to that of the living but completely different , only_

_aware of its existence are those who inhabit it and those who protect it and rule over it_ )

"Prue , Go…. Cole is waiting for you at the borders of the forest" "No, I am not leaving you, here"

A bolt of lightning only missing them by few inches "Run, Geni, run" ….

**At the present time **

Back in the manor:

"Ladies, take it easy everything can be handled in a calmer manner" said Leo in an attempt to calm

them down

"Gentlemen can you give us some space" Grams addressing Leo, Coop and Henry

"Grams, If you want to say something you can say it In front of them they are family" said Paige

"It's Okay, Paige "Henry said standing up and walking away followed by Leo and Coop

The men walked away heading to the dining room "that was really intense" said Henry

"Yes, I have never seen grams like that before" said Leo in a worried tone " why was she so worried

about the girls helping Prue, ain't she her grandchild too?" said Coop , "Not sure, but I'll look into it can

you take me to magic school " Leo addressed Coop "Sure"

"Henry you stay here and try to keep them from killin each other " "So what you 'll leave me here as a buffer or something "

"YEP, pretty much" said Leo then he and Coop got enveloped by pink light leaving the manor .

"Do you think this is some game, I am trying to save you" "Save us from what?" "Paige there no use of asking questions she won't answer " said

Phoebe "And you should know that I won't tell you anything" Phoebe addressing grams

"Fine, I have warned you I can't stay here any longer" and before anyone can comment, Grams left in a swirl of white lights

"Ok, raise your hand if you don't know what just happened "said Paige, "Phoebe is there something you want to share with us ?" Piper said staring at

Phoebe , after pausing for a little while she said reluctantly

"I did lie, I saw who warned me about Prue being in danger, It was Andy and Cole" "Andy… Our Andy " Piper said in surprise "Yes …"

"who's Andy ? and why did you hide that from us?" Paige said in a confused tone, " I was in shock and I took an irrational decision…. I didn't expect to

see them"

"what's Cole and Andy doing together? And why isn't he….ahh dead? " "He is not the only one who 's

not dead" that was phoebe's last comment before she headed to the attic.


End file.
